


keep on acting the fool

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cody is a dumbass, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "My Apartment's TV doesn’t work so I need to call the cable guy and he’s so cute that I call him everyday"





	keep on acting the fool

**Author's Note:**

> in which Cody is a dumbass. also this is fiction.

“Dude come on,” Cody complains to nobody as the TV goes out yet again. It’s the second time in the last thirty minutes and he only has so much time to catch up on Love Island before tomorrow’s episode premieres. He slumps back against the couch, grappling for his phone to lament in the roommate group chat.

**Cody:**  
** The TV is out again. why tf did we get this service again???**

**Marcus:**  
** cuz ur ass was too cheap to buy the more expensive pack**

**Devon:**  
** just man up and call the cable company**

Cody audibly groaned, the thought of having some guy from the cable company come into his home gave him so much anxiety. They’d probably try to over explain everything thinking he was stupid enough to not be able to fix his own TV, or they would goad him into buying the more expensive package and Cody was just really not into it.

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling contemplating realistically he could go without TV. “This is stupid,” he thought, “I’ll just call them.”

After searching for what seemed like forever through tons of paperwork, Cody finally finds the slip of paper with the customer service number on it.

“Hi! Thank you for calling customer service how may I assist you today!” Cody grimaces at the overly peppy voice on the other side of the phone.

“Yeah, uh, my TV is broken?” Cody says, “Can someone be sent out to check on it?”

“Absolutely! We can send out our representative, Noel, at 10:30 if that works for you.”

“That’s perfect,” Cody thanks her and hangs up looking at his watch. “Noel,” Cody thinks, “seems like the name of a guy I’m going to hate”

-

Cody knew this guy was gonna be late.

He impatiently paced around his apartment stressing about all the work he was missing to take this day off to get the cable fixed, he hated when people were late.

It’s 11:15 when he finally gets a knock on the door and he all put runs preparing a snide comment for the guy on the other side of the door. Any witty remark that Cody could’ve thought of in his frazzled brain immediately died when he saw the cable guy, Noel, in front of him. His brain tried to form a greeting but Noel cut him off in a casual tone, “Sorry man, LA traffic you know. So what can I help you with?” He offered Cody a polite smile, who realized he hadn’t said a word yet and was just gaping at the man in front of him.

“Yeah, uh, the TV keeps going out for some reason. It always flashes some message but I never catch it in time and it’s getting really frustrating I just wanna catch up on Love Island,” Cody scoffs. “I’m Cody by the way.”

“Love Island? You like that show? Seems kinda girly”

“Yeah why not it’s just a bunch of hot British people in the prime of their lives fucking on TV,” Cody says defensively.

“Hey whatever floats your boat, I’m just here to fix your TV,” Noel says, putting his hands up as if he was surrendering.

He leads Noel into the living room, feeling especially vulnerable now that there was an extremely attractive man there who was going to fix his cable. “Oh god this sounded like a beginning to a porn,” Cody’s subconscious anxiously rattled off.

Cody doesn’t know if he should stand or sit, so he awkwardly leans against the dining room table trying to avoid staring at Noel’s ass as he bent over behind the TV. He tries to discreetly pulled out his phone to text Marcus.

**Cody:**  
** dude the guy fixing our tv is so hot**

**Marcus:**  
** then why r u texting me ask him out**

Cody huffed out a laugh, causing Noel to turn around in interest.

“Something funny man?” Noel asks, smirking slightly all too casual for a first time meeting. Cody immediately looked up from his phone and blushed, “Uh, no, sorry just uh, just a funny text from my one of my roommates.”

“Good going Cody he probably thinks you’re a fucking psycho now,” Cody thinks to himself. “Who just laughs for no reason?” Noel shrugged and went back to work, easing Cody’s heartbeat as he returned to his phone to reply to Marcus.

**Cody:**  
** wtf i can’t just ask him that we’ve said like five things to each other**  
** and he insulted love island**

**Marcus:**  
** never stopped u before**

**Cody:**  
** 🖕🏻**

**Marcus:**  
** 😘**

Cody rolls his eyes, and puts down his phone, working up the nerve to start a conversation.

“So…” he starts, “is it fun being a cable repair guy?” Noel gives him a funny look. “Sorry I fucking suck at small talk. I swear I’m not trying to Uber-driver you.”

The other man laughs, “No worries man, it’s actually kind of fun you wouldn’t believe the kind of people I meet everyday.” Noel then launches into a story about a guy who had seven birds and never ended up owning a TV, wasting an afternoon of Noel’s time. After that the conversation just flowed so easily between then and by the end Cody was wiping tears away. He ends up learning a bit about Noel which seems oddly intimate for a relationship between a cable guy and a customer, but Cody can’t complain. He’s a bit (okay, extremely) disappointed when Noel gets up.

“Well, should be all good now,” Noel says wiping his hands off.

“Thanks man I appreciate it,” Cody forces a smile, holding his hand out for Noel. When he grasps his hand back, Cody can’t help but feel his insides churning. This is dumb you barely even know him.

Before he leaves, Noel hands Cody a business card with a number on it.

“Uh,” Cody starts-

“It’s my work number,” Noel explains, coughing, “Just in case you have any more problems you can contact me directly.” He almost looks nervous. Cody relates.

“Oh cool, thanks again man,” Cody replies with a genuine smile and Noel’s shoulders seem to visibly relax.

-

He’s sitting on the couch when Marcus comes home, who immediately gave him an expectant look.

“Well?” Marcus questions.

“Well what?” Cody asks, eyes still focused on the drama unfolding in front of him on the screen.

“Did you ask him out?” Cody pauses and looks at Marcus with wide eyes

“What the fuck no, I just got his number,” Marcus’ eyes light up, “His work number,” Cody continues. “You know. Just in case the TV goes out again or whatever”

“Whatever. Okay dude, sure” Marcus replies, smirking slightly.

“ Fuck off, and for that you’re paying for dinner and I’m thinkin Wing Stop.”

-

Later that night as Cody is taking off his jeans for bed, a piece of paper falls out of his pocket. He picks up Noel’s business card and places it by his phone.

He drifts to sleep thinking about hazel eyes and an infectious laugh.

It’s been a couple days since Cody’s had the TV fixed and he honestly can’t get his mind off Noel. It was dumb and he knew it. He was just there to do his job, not flirt with Cody. He was sure Noel had forgotten all about him and he would just be another customer he helped.

He groaned and flopped on the coach, feeling a bit pathetic. He reached for the remote, aiming it at the TV to find something mindless to play in the background.

He presses the power button down a couple of times but to no avail. “Huh,” Cody thinks, “looks like there’s something wrong with the TV.” He looks around to see if there’s anyone watching him, but of course there fucking isn’t he’s in the apartment alone, and he fishes out Noel’s business card. “He did say to call if there were any more problems, and this seems like a problem.”

Cody olds the worn over piece of paper in his hand before deciding, fuck it and dials the number.

The line trills for a little bit before Cody hears a voice on the other end, “Hello?”

“Hey Noel, it’s uh, it’s Cody from the other day, you know the one who watches Love Island-“ Noel cuts off his ramble with a short laugh.

“Yeah Cody, I remember you.” Noel’s voice sounds a little bit deeper and Cody lets out a strangled breathe he hopes isn’t detectable over the phone.

“So I think my TV is broken again, it won’t turn on,” Cody states, cringing at how dumb he probably sounds.

“Well I have another appointment in an hour but I think I can get to you after. Does that sound alright?” Noel drags out the last four words and Cody shivers.

“Yeah I think I can squeeze you into my entire day of doing nothing,” Cody jokes which earns a genuine laugh from Noel.

“Okay sounds good, I’ll see you then.”

-

Noel arrives a little while later and Cody lets him in hastily.

“So…I know I clowned you for this last time but I started watching Love Island,” Noel starts before Cody can even say a proper greeting.

Cody lets out a wheeze, “Oh my god are you totally-“

“Obsessed? Yes, the shit people do on that show is insane. I need to catch up ASAP. American reality shows could never.”

“Right! Right,” Cody exclaims in agreement. They somehow get into the ethics of the show and he doesn’t even realize how much time has passed before Devon comes home and he and Noel are sitting on the couch talking about everything and nothing.

Cody hears Devon clears his throat which brings him out of the conversation with Noel, causing him to glance at the clock. He almost forgot that Noel was here for his actual job, a job that had yet to be completed. Cody jumped up abruptly, “Oh wow I didn’t realize how late it had gotten, I’m so sorry for taking up all your time you must’ve been super busy.” He gives Noel an apologetic look but he waves it off.

“Don’t worry Cody, you were my last appointment of the day,” Cody breathes a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god, I would hate to make you late for someone else’s appointment. Also that’s my roommate who just came home,” Cody says, gesturing to Devon who gives Noel an acknowledging nod while giving Cody a suggestive look. Noel reciprocates and Devon starts, “Oh so, you’re the cable guy.” He darts eye his between Noel and Cody, the latter staring daggers back.

Noel, completely oblivious replies, “Yeah, I guess that would be me,” and picks himself up to look behind the TV.

After poking around for a few minutes he frowns and goes to pick up the remote. He unlocks the back and shakes the batteries. He lets out a little chuckle and holds the remote out to Cody. “Did you ever think to check the batteries?” Noel questions, his tone light and teasing.

Cody groans and puts his face in his hands, “Oh my god I’m a dumbass, please don’t let my roommates hear, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Noel laughs, pulling out fresh batteries and giving Cody a playful pat on the back. “No worries dude, it happens to the best of us. Now you can watch all the Love Island you want.”

Cody smiles as he reluctantly walks Noel out, ”Thanks again and I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

“You don’t need to apologize, I had a really good time talking to you,” Cody blushed at that and looked down at his feet .

“Yeah, you too,” he says quietly to himself as he stands in his doorway watching Noel leave.

-

“He’s cute,” Devon comments when Noel leaves and Cody gives him a look, “Marcus told me already bro don’t worry.”

“Yeah he is cute isn’t he,” Cody replies, probably too soft but he can’t seem to care right now.

It’s later when Cody realizes he can just text Noel’s work number the next time there’s a problem with the TV. And he really wants there to be a next time. It’s the impulsive part of his brain that commands his feet to start walking to TV and pull at the first random wire he sees.

Fuck. He doesn’t really know what he just did but he figures it’s a good a time as any to whip out his phone and text Noel.

**Cody:**  
** Hey man, it’s Cody.**

He immediately throws his phone down and cringes. Who the fuck texts their cable guy? He doesn’t have much time to wallow in self pity before his phone buzzes.

**Noel:**  
** Let me guess, something’s broken**

**Cody:**  
** Well yeah I wouldn’t text you for no reason**

Cody feels himself blushing, wondering what he has to prove to anyone when he’s alone.

**Noel:**  
** I’ll be right over**

When Noel shows up, Cody cocks his head to the side, realizing Noel’s dressed in blue jeans a black t-shirt instead of his normal work uniform. He looks even more attractive as usual and Cody realizes he’s fucked.

“So casual Wednesday then?” Cody remarks as if his fit of cut off shorts and olive green shirt aren’t better.

“Well you actually caught me on my day off,” Noel quips back and Cody stops in his tracks.

“Oh shit dude I’m sorry, you should’ve told me,” Cody feels bad.

“No worries all I had planned was taking my sick dog to the vet.”

Cody groans and Noel looks like he’s about to bust out laughing at Cody’s expression,”I’m kidding, I’m kidding my dog is fine.”

Cody feels his face turn red and he turns to give Noel a little slap on the arm, “Not cool dog.”

Noel continues to chuckle as he makes his way to the familiar spot by Cody’s TV and looks incredulously at the limp wire hanging there.

“So this wire just...came out?” Noel remarks trying to find a smile.

“Yup, yeah, totally,” Cody replies trying to sound as convincing as possible.

“Because…” Noel drawls out, “It looked like it was just ripped out and someone used it as an excuse to call their favorite cable guy.”

“What? Me? I would never,” Cody says, feigning innocence while trying to fight the smile overcoming his face. He doesn’t realize how close they had gotten throughout this conversation, now also chest to chest.

Noel’s voice lowers,”You know, if you wanted to ask me out you totally could have. I definitely gave you my cell phone number and played it off like it was for work.”

Cody laughed quietly, “Well in that case,” he trails off, barely having to crane his neck to press his lips against Noel’s. His lips are soft, countering the callous hands the grip Cody’s arms which make him shiver. The kiss can’t last more than thirty seconds but Cody sighs contently when they separate.

“So, about that date…” Cody trails off, looking down to intertwine his fingers with Noel’s.

“I’d love to,” Noel says with a gentle smile and everything feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell how lazy i am. lol


End file.
